Dumbledore's ArmyAuror Special Division
by F.G.Lupin
Summary: Featuring less major characters three years after the battle of Hogwarts.the story about a special division of aurors sent to tackle the more challenging threats.Ron Hermione Neville,Fred,George,luna,R&R AU


authors note:i dont own these characters so on ans so farth Read and enjoy,please review,and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dumbledores' Army  
-Auror Special Division-**

Ron stepped into the green flames coming out of his fireplace at the burrow.At once he was spinning through the flames,and through them he could see other wizarding houses all connected by the Floo network.When he finally stopped spinning he stepped out into the huge atrium of the ministry of magic and gazed up at the new statue in the middle,Albus Dumbledore with water squirting out of his hat,while brushing the soot off his suit and bag.he walked quickly through the golden gates at the end of the hall and entered on of the lifts,pushed his button and waited untill he got to his floor,while a man with a fire breathing chicken stood grunting next to him.When he finally got to his floor he quickly avoided the chickens fire and walked swiftly towards the Auror office.  
His office was in the back of the Auror office.the sign on the door,which the bosses happily edited,read

-Auror Special Division- (imagine it crossed out,doesnt work on my computer)  
_Dumbledore's Army _  
Ms.Hermione Granger Mr.Neville Longbottom

Ms.Luna Lovegood Mr.Fred Weasley

Mr.George Weasley Mr.Ron Weasley

"Your late"Hermione said from her desk.  
"Sorry love,overslept"He said sitting down at the desk next to her and giving her a kiss.  
"yea well dont tommorow or ill tell the bosses"she said sternly.  
"tell them what they're late too,they werent even awake when i left"Ron said angrilly"i meen your the only one thats on time no one else is even here"  
"we're here now"said two voices in unison from the door."and next time you late we'll tell mum"George said sitting at the desk opposite his twins.Both the twins were wearing blazers and Tshirts of there own design that would personaly insult whoever read it.(only $19.95 at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes,now managed by Lee Jordan when the twins are away doing Auror bussiness)  
"i dont even get why you guys are the bosses,just cause you were aurors three years before we started,you guys arent even responsible enough to be on time,or to stick to the dress code"Ron said angrilly pointing at there tshirts.  
"But we're still the bosses,and we personally know the minister so it doesnt matter what we where"Fred said quickly"and where on earth are the other two"  
"i know him too"ron said under his breath  
A loud crash echoed throughout the tiny office,a tall nervous looking man stood up"sorry,tripped over the waste basket"Neville said clutching his now bloody nose.  
"damnitt Neville thats the third time this week"george said tossing him the purple half of a nosebleed nouget,which neville happily ate fast,"Next time I wont be so nice as to give that to you"  
"hello"came an airy voice from the door as Luna walked in"i see Nevilles tripped again"  
"Yea he tripped over the Waste basket this time"Hermione said looking through her papers"Damn where did i put that file"  
"calm down Hermione we just got to work,have a coffee or something"Ron said pouring himself a cup"i meen even Harry isnt uptight at work"  
"oh yea speaking of harry,how is the youngest DADA teacher Hogwarts ever had"Neville said sopping up the blood from his shirt.  
"He's good,and Ginny says she misses him during the school year,but shes been doing ok"Hermione said continuing to look throug her files."Damnitt wheres that file, i know i-"  
"good morning"a voice from the doorway said cutting off Ron.  
"Oi Perce"george said placing his legs up on his desk.  
"hows little perfect percy doing today"Fred laughed doing the same.  
"you will address me as Mr.Weasley when at work Fred"percy said smuggly"i am the minister of magic and i deserve some respect"  
"yea respect for being a complete arse"Ron said,causing the room to laugh,all except for Hermione and Percy who gave him a stern look."what come on hes my brother"he said giving his girlfriend a pleeding look"im allowed to make fun of him"  
"nevertheless,Ron,you shouldnt do it at work"she said  
"whatever,and why are you two not adhereing to the dress code"Percy said looking at his brothers.  
"cause you our brother and you love us"Fred said with a grin.  
"and you dont care what we wear seeing how we are the best aurors the ministry's got"george added.  
"Fine,but mabye not those shirts though.  
"Mr.Weasily"luna said from her desk"is there a reason for coming down here or are you just here to insult our clothing".she happened to be wearing small onions as earing today.  
"oh right"Percy said seeming to remember what he was doing again"i do have a job for you"  
"its not Borgin jr. again is it cause we just locked him up last week,stupid git always breaks out of the holding cell"George said  
"No No its not him,its something far worse-"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thanks for reading my first attempt at a fanfiction please tell me what you think and sorry for the spelling and grammar errors and the fact i cant figure out how to indent.oh and if someone can tell me how to do indents on the edit form id appreciate it cause it never works for me.that and strike throughs


End file.
